


Maids of Monster Mansion

by Shugakuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapped, Lesbian Sex, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Straight Sex, Submission, Tentacles, mansion, non-con, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugakuu/pseuds/Shugakuu
Summary: Four young women— Agnes, Gabriella, Bluebell and Renee— have been kidnapped by monsters and confined to the lord’s mansion as maids to give heed to every command from its lord and the wicked servants born from his rage and desire. Agnes doesn’t expect her situation to change dramatically. Smut, non-con. Highly NSFW.





	Maids of Monster Mansion

She hated these creatures. Then again, she was not exactly hot on males of any species. But as she stood in the kitchen waiting for instructions from this big, fat, slimy creature that leered at her in her scantily clad “uniform” (that was more like lingerie)...she couldn’t exactly say she’d been treated worse by human men. Monsters were definitely far worse. They had no morals. Two weeks ago she was a member of a mercenary group hired to protect a trading caravan as it shambled along a road. Unfortunately their protection was not enough. The monsters destroyed the mercenaries, took the goods...and that clearly wasn’t satisfactory for them, so they decided to take Agnes too. She no longer had her armour or weapons, and when she first arrived she insulted the lord of the mansion so harshly that his big red face somehow became redder and she was now stuck dressed like a brothel worker. He clearly was not used to such a harsh tongue-lashing. Well, it served him right. He would have to get used to it.

“Maid-whore, get the baby teeth!” The monster demanded, shaking a slimy fist at her. “I’ve been waiting far too long and you still have not brought it!”

For a professionally trained head chef, Slugface sure didn’t know how to create a dish that was appealing either visually or on the tongue. Agnes wiped away some disgusting mucus that landed on her cheek after he had shook his fist and she turned to fetch the baby teeth, which to monsters was probably their version of black peppercorns. Slugface ground up the teeth in a mortar and pestle, but then he hit the mortar too hard and the pestle flew out of his hand and clattered on the floor. “Uh-huh, silly me...be a dear and pick that up, Agnes?”

That was the first time the head chef had called Agnes by her actual name. The tone of his voice was way too sickly sweet. She gingerly went to grab the tool, and felt a slimy, cold hand on her butt. It was akin to the unwelcome sensation of touching fresh seaweed. She shot up and flung around and threatened him not with the porcelain pestle, but with a steel knife she’d identified and grabbed off the counter side nearby. “Try something funny again, and I will turn you into escargot!” She snapped.

Slugface squealed and cowered. “Eeeek! Mercy, woman! I wouldn’t taste any good!”

“Like I’d ever eat you. You’d probably enjoy that too, goddamn pervert.” Agnes turned her nose up at the idea of biting into gooey, blubbery flesh. She’d pass. Slugface relaxed and sniffled when Agnes put the knife back down. She pitied the sight of him.

“Now no more staring at me or touching me. Let’s just make this meal for the lord in silence, alright?” The maid said firmly, to which the monster nodded quickly. Agnes smiled to herself as she removed some meat from the oven and poked it with a fork. She couldn’t believe she finally threatened that pig. It felt great. The novelty of it stayed with her for the rest of the quiet night until they had finished preparing the lord’s meal. There were lots of dishes and Slugface offered to help carry them all up. Why was he being so nice? He couldn’t possibly be that scared of her? He was even more of a coward than she’d initially thought.

Agnes kept a distance from Slugface as she followed after him up the stairs, and they brought the food to the lord’s room. She always knew when he was there, she recognised the dreadful aura that his entire being exuded. She and the other girls could barely stand the pressure but the monsters weren’t effected. In fact, the chef looked gleeful. Agnes’ face dropped as soon as he spoke in his ordinary, arrogant voice.

“My lord, this maid needs punishment! She threatened me with a knife and told me she would turn me into escargot!”

“You filthy snake!” Agnes hissed, imagining chopping Slugface up into tiny pieces. She wondered what colour his blood would be. Purple? Orange?

“Silence yourselves!” The lord roared, breaking the atmosphere. “I feel famished and I cannot bear to hear this idiotic blithering. Slugface, you may issue a punishment for Agnes. Now leave!”

Slugface smirked victoriously and made sure that Agnes could see. She glared at the floor and left silently, shaken up by the lord’s rage. This was a less than ideal situation. Stupid! Pulling the knife on him was the worst she could have done. Through the hazy, euphoric afterglow of revenge she hadn’t considered any consequences.

Fine. She would accept her punishment gladly. She’d think about his grovelling while she’d be caned and then think, ‘It was so worth it.’

“Come on then, maid-whore.” Slugface grinned a sharp-toothed grin. Hold on now...HE was going to punish her? Personally? Up until now, it was the other maids who were in charge of punishments. Or maybe she had just lucked out every time. Some monsters sure held one hell of a grudge. She stood unflinching as he brushed her shoulder-length hair back with his fingers.

 

***

 

Slugface took her to his quarters. It had a faint vinegary smell and she turned her nose up. It was thick and humid with lots of various plants and a large glass container much bigger than herself with murky green water at the back end of the room— she couldn’t tell what it was for. There was a bed that looked completely untouched. Chances were, he’d never used it, because its duvet was smooth with no wrinkles, yet it hadn’t been changed recently. A table and a chair sat adjacent to it, the wood they were made of looked like it was rotting. She wasn’t any good at housework, but she could probably do much better than this. She felt herself sweating feverishly. Slugface pushed her when she stepped back out of the room and he closed the door behind them.

Agnes looked fearful.

“Don’t be scared, whore, I’m under strict orders to keep your virginity intact.” Slugface chuckled darkly, licking (?) his lips.

The maid raised her brow as she looked back at him briefly, gathering time to look for an escape route. “Is the lord operating under the assumption I’m a virgin? That’s bold.”

“Oh, the lord knows,” Slugface shook his head and sneered at her, “the lord just knows. How do you think monsters that ate virgins knew they weren’t being duped?”

“So the lord is going to eat me?” Agnes asked. When Slugface shook his head, she was a little disappointed. “Shame. I would have been spared from having to see your mug any longer.”

The beast growled in annoyance, producing a long appendage with a phallic shape at its end. He pushed Agnes roughly against the glass tank, and she tried to turn back to fight back. He was already prepared for this and grabbed her arms, sticking them together with a mucus-like substance that was impossible to remove. Agnes hissed and kicked back. Her leg got stuck against his body. “Goddamn coward.”

“Uheehee...I love the fiery ones that think they can struggle!” A big fat, purple tongue slid against Agnes’ ear, and she shivered, repulsed. She found her legs were bound also, and she could barely move. She wanted to drop to the floor to try and escape, but he was holding her up with his hands. One of those hands snaked down to undo the top half of her “uniform”. She gritted her teeth as her breasts were exposed to the hot and humid air. Because of the cold sensations on her arms and legs though, her nipples perked, and she breathed erratically. She writhed weakly but it seemed like the more she moved, the more of the slime her limbs collected.

Slugface’s head moved over her shoulders and he slipped his long tongue down to meet one of her nipples. His tongue prodded her and she closed her eyes tightly, willing away the sensation. He licked her nipple, wrapping his tongue around her breast and giving it a playful squeeze. She felt what she assumed was his cock slide underneath her lower body and its head bumped into the glass. His shaft was pressed tight against the material of her panties. She shamefully stared into the murky water in the glass, trying to refuse desires. The monster’s tongue released her breast but was quickly replaced with his hands, curiously playing, squeezing, pinching her buds.

“This is worse for me than it is for you...resisting the urge to take you right now...do you know how hard that is?” Slugface growled in her ear. Agnes closed her eyes tightly, uncomfortably wriggling herself around. She let out a moan that she couldn’t hold back when he copied her and wiggled his cock against her pussy. He snickered. “Oh? Maid-slut...I don’t think you hate me that much...you’re so wet.“

“It’s sweat,” Agnes muttered weakly. A terrible excuse. She noticed that his hand undid her panties and removed them, leaving her in her stockings, heels and gloves. And that inappropriate choker.

“Your body is soo lovely...” he crooned, memorising her shape with his hands...wait, those weren’t hands. Multiple appendages from this sides were embracing her skin in some sort of childish, primal curiosity. She gasped and leaned her head tiredly against the glass as she tried to shut out everything that was going on. But...she couldn’t. The sensations. The touching. They brushed over her mouth’s lips, and forcibly parted them to enter inside. It didn’t taste completely repulsive. It had some kind of earthy tang. The texture put her off more than the taste; it was like kelp. She heard Slugface groan in satisfaction and knew that the tentacle was some kind of sex organ. She was pulled back on to Slugface’s lap as he slumped down onto a chair. The tentacle in her mouth began sliding against her tongue roughly, pushing until it found the back of her throat and Agnes gagged. Then it quickly pulled back and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. She endured it for a few minutes, then she felt the beast’s dick move against the slit of her womanhood. It was like a tentacle as well, extendable and thick and hot. It didn’t enter. Instead, Slugface closed her legs tightly around it and began thrusting forwards, his cock moving with her thighs wrapped around it. She felt it rubbing against her pussy. Back and forth, back and forth. She dropped her head back and breathed heavily, trying not to moan into the tentacle having its way with her mouth. “Mmnn...nhh...”

God...! Why did it feel so good? Why was she enjoying?! Fuck, she was being assaulted!!

Suddenly, Slugface unbound her legs and spread them apart, and his cock began to tease her inner labia. Another appendage slipped down and located her clit and began to rub it. “A...ah?!” Agnes squealed, trying to close her legs. Slugface already planned for this and held them apart with his hands, chuckling devilishly. The woman writhed weakly in his grip as he continued to pleasure her. She felt this hot, electric pleasure building up and she whimpered as the tentacle released a salty liquid onto her tongue and then it unsheathed itself from her mouth. She had a few seconds to pant and gasp before it was replaced by another. Why did this creature need to release so much cum?!

“You enjoy this, don’t you, slut?” Slugface rasped between grunts. Agnes didn’t reply. She wasn’t really able to. The tentacle kept prodding at her sensitive nub and the cock directly below kept rubbing against her pussy. Her climax finally peaked. She rolled her eyes as a blissful pleasure overtook her body. “Aahh...ha...aahnn!”

Slugface smiled as he heard her moan. He filled her mouth with more cum and his dick released as well. “Swallow.” he demanded. Agnes turned her head and then she spat it in his face defiantly. “Y-you annoying whore!” He snapped.

To extend her punishment, he made her clean the mess on the floor afterwards.

 

***

 

Agnes cleaned herself furiously but she still felt dirty. She could still feel that gross slime while laying in bed in her servants’ quarters and she shuddered.

...Somehow, it wasn’t making her feel as disgusted as she thought it would. Maybe she...no. Not her. She wasn’t in control of the sensations he had forced upon her against her will back then. She technically never enjoyed it. Agnes tried to convince herself that she was taking her body back by touching herself, but her thoughts wandered back to the earlier events. Thinking back, what if that thick, pulsating phallus of his entered her, moulding itself to the shape of inside her womanhood, releasing its hot, gooey—

Then she remembered Slugface’s big slimy snail mug and she became turned off.

No thanks. Maybe she’d just go back to sleep- she was shattered anyway.


End file.
